1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine and control method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for using steam.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is a representative home appliance that washes a laundry using water. And, the washing machine can be classified into a tip loading type and a front loading type according to a position of a laundry entrance.
The top loading type washing machine generally consists of a tub standing upright to accommodate a laundry therein, a pulsator rotatably provided within the tub to ash the laundry, and a lid provided to an upper side of the washing machine to close/open the tub. The top loading type washing machine performs washing in a manner of utilizing a friction force between the laundry and a water current generated from rotating the pulsator in right-to-left directions. And, the top loading type washing machine is advantageous in a short wash time, a large wash capacity and a low price. Yet, the top loading type washing machine having the pulsator is disadvantageous in a laundry raveling occurrence and a relatively considerable damage caused to the laundry.
The front loading type washing machine generally consists of a tube ad drum horizontally provided to accommodate a laundry therein, a plurality of lifters provided to an inside of the drum to lift the laundry up and down while the drum is rotating, and a door provided to a front side of the washing machine to close/open the drum. In the front loading type washing machine, the drum, within which water, detergent and laundry are put, is rotated to wash the laundry. And, the front loading type washing machine causes less damage to the laundry and prevents the laundry from being raveled.
However, these washing machines need considerably amount of water to perform a washing process, whereby water is wasted in performing the washing process.